Layle
Layle is the protagonist of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. He is a Clavat (although it seems that he is more welcome among the Selkie tribe) who, unlike other Clavats, possesses a very unique trait. Layle is a Crystal Bearer, someone who is born with a Crystal shard inside their body; this crystal provides Layle with gravity-based telekinetic powers. When the story begins, Layle is already well-known for his abilities and takes on jobs as a mercenary for hire. Story As the game opens, Layle is on what he calls a boring escort mission, guarding the enormous new passenger airship, the Alexis, on its maiden voyage. However, what seems like a passive mission quickly becomes more dangerous than expected as a pack of Zu mysteriously appear, poised to attack the ship. Layle leaps off his escort ship, armed with a large gun, and demonstrates his bearer powers for the first time - using his gravity-based telekinesis to hold his weapon, as well as levitate towards the Alexis' deck. Once on deck, Layle confronts the Yuke Amidatelion before using his power to bring the Alexis safely to the ground. Soon after landing, Layle becomes a wanted man when he saves Belle, a selkie thief he first encountered on the Alexis, from Lilty guards with the use of his powers which have been banned in civilized areas. After escaping the guards he then pursues Amidatelion, the yuke responsible for sabotaging the Alexis' voyage, with the help of his friend Kiess. Amidatelion eventually reveals her true intentions and persuades Layle to help her restore the crystal principle and in turn revive the yuke tribe. When meeting Princess Althea, Layle learned the fate of her father that she had been hiding from the people and later uncovered it to be the deed of Lilty Jegran as he infiltrated the Aerial Prison to save the Selkie Guild from him. After meeting Amidatelion, who sacrificed himself to save him from Jegran, Layle took the Yuke's death personally as he battled Jegran while he purposely restored the Yuke Crystal. But as he defeated Jegran, seeing the Yukes arriving to stop their curse on the Lilty Crystal, Layle is grabbed by the Lilty who intended to kill him with the fall. However, Layle managed to escape Jegran's final attempt on his life and departed for parts unknown. Abilities Layle uses his gravity-based telekinetic abilities to lift, manipulate, and toss enemies, objects (cacti, statues, treasure chests, fireworks, switches, coffins, and various foods for example) and even people. Occasionally, lifting and/or tossing people causes gil to fall from their pockets; unfortunately, this behavior often attracts nearby guards and can cost Layle some of his own gil. When his powers are enhanced by a crystal reactor, his body crystallizes far beyond just his cheek. He gains the ability to fly at high speed and his crystal bearer powers are greatly enhanced, allowing him to rip turrets off of battleships and destroy previously formidable enemies in a single swipe. A wing-like crystal also forms above his cheek's crystal, but seems to lack any function. Layle is also able to use his powers to manipulate standard weaponry such as swords, cannons, etc. However he never actually wields any weapons directly, save the machine gun he uses to shoot a myriad of Zu as he falls through the sky in the opening sequence of the game. Emblems Layle's jacket emblem can be changed by giving materials and gil to the Emblem Shop Moogle. Some these Emblems are homages to previous Crystal Chronicles games. Emblems do not affect stats, Accessories do though. *Clavat Symbol *Selkie Symbol *Lilty Symbol *Fancy Pink *Old Seaman's Dream *World Conquest *Wild Heart *Lunar Festival *Phantom Noise *Dynamic Duo *Contrast Skull *Circuit Star *Endless Summer *Villainy *Beetle Mania *Aerial Prisoner *Event Horizon *Hangman *Engine Hum *Native Art *Wanted *Papao Run *No Name Emblem *Sky High *Cid's Impact *Cactuar Fever *Watercolor *UMA *Yellow Locket *Apple Memento *Burger Devil *Miracle Eleven *Fishman Killer *Bridge Town Motors *Bomber Girl *Salute *Flying Girl *Dreaming Cat *Too Sweet! *Bahamut Strike *Alexis Emergency *Strike Wyverns *M's Friend *Arms of War *Hero's Roar *Gemini Myth *Carbunkle Red *Little King *Coddled Princess *Crystal Memories *Medalist *Gold Medalist References ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Ring of Fates, the best body armor for male Clavats is called the Layle's Jacket. The armor is designed after the outfit Layle is seen wearing. This is where Layle's name is first revealed through the armor. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Echoes of Time, Layle's Jacket appears once again as Body Armor for male Clavats, this time with matching Headgear called Layle's Goggles that all Tribes can wear. There is also two rare Scratch Cards that feature Layle. One featuring him in the air with his large gun and another featuring him confronting Amidatelion. Etymology Layle could be from the Arabic word "ليل" which pronounced the same as English and means "night". es:Layle Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category: Main Characters Category:Clavat Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Characters